Harry Potter and the Sepent's Locket
by OriensRex
Summary: Harry is now of age and on a quest to discover the where abouts of the remaining Hocruxes, but the road is arduous and dangers are many.


Author's Note: Please review, it makes me feel special. I don't like to proof read so, though I did, keep a look out for any mistakes. I also try to stick with J.K. Rowling's idea of the book while being original.

Author's Note 2: Sorry about the long wait for update. I got tied up in a few family affairs. Also sorry that this isn't the new chapter. I will have that done soon but here is a re-proofread chapter one. I hope I got all the mistakes.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and other people I don't have the time to list. I will be making absolutely no money off this, though I could use it, and this will only appear on FanFiction. If it does appear elsewhere it was without my prior knowledge.

_**Harry Potter and the Serpent's Locket**_

By Flaming Archer

Chapter One: Cinderella-Complex

It was a beautiful day at number four Privet Drive. The sun was shinning and birds were singing. It wasn't too hot or too cold. The day was just perfect. That was Harry Potter's thought exactly. _Just perfect_, He griped to himself, _the weather is absolutely spectacular and I'm stuck here trimming hedges._

Harry was a skinny, slightly unhealthy looking boy that was about two weeks from being seventeen. He had perpetually messy black hair and bright green eyes. He always thought he looked out of place, maybe strange, in orderly Privet Drive.

It wasn't just Harry's appearance that was out of sorts there, but him altogether. Harry was a wizard. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until a couple weeks ago. It was at Hogwarts that he learned how to do magic. That was also where he meet his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

He had spent the last six years of school with them and he always missed them during the summer. Though he guessed that could be on account of his relatives' unyielding hatred of everything magic and that meant him as well. Despite there hash treatment and snide remarks Harry couldn't be happier. In two days he was going to the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. There he would see his closest friends and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Then after the wedding it was only a week till his birthday and his departure from the Dursleys forever.

Harry squared off the last of the hedge and put the clippers away in the garage. He moved on to the next thing on the list of things to do; mowing the lawn. As he was pulling the lawn mower out of the garage, a voice Harry hated to have to hear came drifting from the street.

"What's the matter kid? Your mother never tell you to share?" came the voice of his cousin, Dudley.

Harry walked out of the garage to see what was going on. When he got to where he could she the street, he saw what all the noise was about. Dudley and his gang were out in front of the house. They had surrounded a person (Dudley was in the way so he couldn't see them) and were dangling something over their heads. He could tell they were jumping frantically for whatever it was. Then one of the other boys pushed them. Harry recognized her. It was Luna Lovegood, a friend from Hogwarts. When Harry saw this he snapped. He was sick of Dudley and his gang picking on anyone smaller than them, and now he was picking on his friends.

He wasn't totally sure when he started moving but next thing he new he was behind Dudley. "Leave her alone!" Harry yelled.

They all turned toward him. "Or you'll wha-" Dudley didn't even finish his sentence before Harry punched him. Dudley fell backwards and Luna had to jump out of the way to avoid being crushed. She quickly picked up a piece of glossy paper that fell out of Dudley's hand, grabbed Harry's hand, and ran with him in tow.

When they finally stopped they were in an alley three blocks away. Harry looked at Luna. She wasn't wearing her usual school robes. In Harry's opinion, Luna's outfit was perfect for her; strange but pretty. It was an explosion of color. Her top was a button-down shirt, covered with splotches of color from the entire spectrum. Her skirt was knee length and looked like it was made of a British flag. On her feet were white winter boots covered in little ink drawings of strange and fantastic creatures obviously done by her. Luna's dirty blond hair was down and she had earrings that looked like eye balls. If she had been any other witch Harry would have contributed the outfit to her not knowing how muggles really dress, but somehow he knew she dressed like that on purpose.

They were both out of breath, Harry less so because of his quidditch practices. Luna was holding the paper Dudley had dropped to her chest like she had almost lost a dear friend. She looked over at Harry and smiled.

"Thank you, Harry," she whispered.

"No problem," Harry whispered back, "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know. Just seemed right." Harry laughed out loud.

"It's good to see you again," Harry said with a smile, "But why are you here."

"You too," she replied, "and Daddy and I are here to take you to Diagon Alley."

"Why do I need to go to Diagon Alley? Wait where's your dad."

"He back at Mrs. Figg's," she turned to look around the corner of the alleyway to see if anyone was coming, "He would have come but I told him that his muggle costume wasn't very convincing. Coast clear."

"So, why are we going to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked as he followed he out of the alleyway.

"You need dress robes for the wedding, don't you?" she asked twirling as she walked.

"Your excited about the wedding aren't you?" Harry grinned. He didn't see her twirl that often and assumed that it meant she was excited.

She stopped and gave him a surprised look, "How'd you know?"

Harry couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. "You're twirling," he answered.

"Oh, that was to keep the Hapturns away," she said matter-of-factly.

"What are Hapturns?"

"They're ..." she pulled off her boot and pointed at a drawing near the heel. It was a strange half bull, half cat thing. "this."

"Well, I wouldn't want to see one of those in a dark alley."

"No, no you wouldn't," she laughed.

They talked and walked all the way to the Dursleys' home. Harry stopped but Luna had kept going. "Whats the matter?" she asked when she noticed he had stopped.

"I've got to go change," Harry explained, "I'm all dirty from yard work and I have to tell the Dursleys I'm leaving." Harry started to walk in but turned around when Luna didn't make to follow. "You might want to come in. Dudley is more likely to find you out here." Luna started to walk toward him instantly.

Harry quickly led her up to his room and had her wait there while he changed in the bathroom. When he returned she was hovering over by his wardrobe looking at its contents. She was holding a shirt up to her. It was three times as wide as she was and came down to her knees.

"You have an interesting wardrobe, Harry," commented Luna without looking up.

"Yah, it was all Dudley's at some point."

"I think you need to buy more than just dress robes," Luna said with an aloof grin.

"I guess your right."

"Are you ready?" she asked putting the shirt back, "Did you tell your relatives?"

"Just got to do that," Harry turned to walk out of his room but someone was in the way. It was a very large and very purple, Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon was giving Luna a nasty look. Harry knew that her "unnaturalness" was infuriating him. Then he turned his eyes on Harry and if possible the look got nastier. "Tell us what?" he barked.

"That I'm going to... London to get... a suit for my friend's wedding," Harry said hopefully.

"No," Uncle Vernon barked, "You've got yard work."

"Well, now," Luna said softly, "Daddy wouldn't like that."

"Who are you?" Uncle Vernon asked rudely.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she curtsied, "I'm an acquaintance-"

"Friend," Harry corrected. Luna beamed at him.

"-friend from school." Luna continued.

Uncle Vernon went pale. "A-and your f-father he's a..."

"Yep, graduated top of his class in '72." Luna said happily.

"Well," Uncle Vernon said fearfully, "He can go."

"Thank you," Luna curtsied again and walked by Harry grabbing and pulling him by the hand. They walked out of the house in silence but when they got outside Harry burst out laughing.

"What?" Luna asked confused.

"Your as good as Dumbledore was at that," Harry laughed.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Bluffing."

"Really? Thank you," she smiled.

They walked down the street together. Luna was looking dreamily around. While Harry was keeping an eye out for anything strange, that is other than Luna. The walk to Mrs. Figg's house was silent and uneventful. When they got to Mrs. Figg's house Luna knocked twice, paused, knocked three time, paused, and knocked again twice.

The door opened and a batty old Mrs. Figg was standing in front of them. "Hello, dears. Do come in." Harry nodded to her and walked in after Luna.

Mrs. Figg led them into the sitting room and then went into her kitchen. The room reminded him of the tent he had shared with the Weasleys at the Quidditch World Cup. The furniture was mismatched and the room smell slightly of cat. Cats were everywhere. On a couch holding a tea cup was a man that could only be Luna's dad. It looked like he had changed out of his muggle outfit and was in deep violet robes. He had short very curly black hair and a black goatee. He had his wand tucked behind his ear.

Mr. Lovegood looked up as they entered and smiled warmly. It wasn't the same dreamy smile Luna used but a big goofy smile. "Hello, Giggle-spout and friend," Mr. Lovegood greeted them, standing up.

"Hi, Daddy," Luna walked up and hugged her father, "This is Harry Potter."

Mr. Lovegood stuck out his hand for Harry. Harry shook it, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you as well," replied Mr. Lovegood, "Why'd it take you two so long, Giggle-spout?" Harry assumed this was directed at Luna, "Did you get lost?"

"No, Daddy," Luna said looking at a cat on the window seal, "I stopped outside Harry's relatives' home and this huge boy and his friends took my.." she looked at Harry, "thing and was pushing me around. Harry saw him and came to help. When the huge boy wouldn't give my thing back to me Harry punched him and we had to run to keep the others from getting us. Harry couldn't fight them all without magic."

"Oh," Mr. Lovegood sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have sent you alone. But, thank you, Mr. Potter, for protecting my daughter."

Harry blushed. "Er, no problem."

"Daddy," Luna interjected, "We've got to go."

"Oh, right! Lets go," Mr. Lovegood walked over to the fireplace and pointed his wand at it. A fire erupted in the fireplace as if it had been burning there for hours. He pulled a pouch out of his robes, took a pinch of powder inside, and tossed it into the fire. The fire immediately turned and dark emerald green and he stepped in. He called out, "Diagon Alley," and promptly disappeared.

A few minutes later, they were walking down a nearly deserted Diagon Alley. Harry found that he kind of missed the old hustle-and-bustle of Diagon Alley before Voldemort. Now there were maybe three people he could see. Most of the shops were closed, some permanently. The ones that were open had what looked like eyeballs hanging above the entrances. They turn to watch anyone that comes to close to their entrances.

Soon Harry saw the shop they were looking for, Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. It was a good sized shop that smelled strongly of flowers. There was a counter with an old brass cash-register on it. Behind the counter was an open area surrounded by shelves of everything and more a person would need to make an outfit. A door marked 'Employees Only' was also behind the counter. One side of the shop was filled with rows of shelves with hundreds of different fabrics. The other side of the shop were racks filled with finished robes, cloaks, hats, ect.

Mr. Lovegood walked up to the counter and rung a bell next to the register. A young woman in bright green robes and a pair of thin rimmed tinted glasses came out of the door. Harry thought that it was weird that she was looking into the distance instead of at one of them. Then it dawned on Harry, she was blind.

"Let me guess," said the woman, "Mr. Lovegood," she nodded at him. "Luna," she nodded at Luna. "and... hmm, I don't think I've met you before," she said thoughtfully, nodding in his direction.

"Hello, Julie," Mr. Lovegood responded cheerfully, giving the woman a hug over the counter, "When did you get back from the States?"

"A couple days ago. I went to your house but you weren't there," she said grinning.

"Sorry, we've been helping the Weasleys with the wedding," he apologized

"Oh! Who's getting married?" she cried excitedly, "It's Bill, isn't it?"

"Right in one."

"Hi, Julie," chimed in Luna dreamily.

"Hi, Luna," Julie turned to towards Luna, "Who's your quiet friend?"

"This is Harry Potter."

"Hello, Mr. Potter," she turned to Harry, holding out a hand to him, "I'm Julieta Czar, but call me Julie... or else."

Harry shook her hand and smiled, "Glad to meet you. Call me Harry though."

"So, Luna, how'd you score Harry as your boyfriend?" Julie was clearly teasing but Harry still blushed.

"We're just friends," Luna said without a hint of embarrassment.

"Sure you are," Julie teased. Luna just stared at her. "You're no fun at all. At least Harry blushes." Harry looked at her confused. She couldn't see him, could she? "You breath differently when you get embarrassed, Harry," she answered his unasked question.

"Oh," Harry said astounded.

"We're here to get some dress robes for the wedding," Mr. Lovegood interrupted.

"Oh, Right! All three of you, then?" Mr. Lovegood nodded, "Okay, you first, Harry. Come back here so I can measure you up."

Harry did as he was told and walked around the counter and stood in the middle of the open area behind it. Julie started to take the measurements when she brush against his shirt. "What _are_ you dressed in, man?" she said in disgust, "I swear, you men have no sense of taste!"

"Harry doesn't really get a choice in what he has to wear," Luna, who was now sitting on the counter, came to his defense.

"Really?" she said sceptically, "I thought the Potter's were one of the wealthiest families in Britain."

"He lives with his muggle relatives..." Luna began.

"And they hate magic," Julie finished for her, "In the States they called it Cinderella-complex."

"Cinderella-complex?" Luna cocked her head to one side.

"It's named after the old muggle fairytale, I've told it to you before, Luna. But it is any situation where a kid is suppressed into a state of forced servitude by family members that, though they allow that person to live with them, they truly despise."

"Really?" Luna questioned.

"Yep." Julie started to take his measurements again. When she was finished with him she took Luna's measurements, commenting briefly on Luna's outfit. Julie said she never understood how the girl grew-up around her and her mother and didn't have a sense of taste any better than a man's. When Harry tried to come to say that he thought it was nice Julie said, "See what I mean? No taste at all." After Luna was done Mr. Lovegood got his taken and miraculously got away without comment. An hour later, they all said good by to Julie and left with their purchases.

They walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron. Mr. Lovegood leading and Luna and Harry walking a few feet behind him.

"So, she lived in America for how long?" Harry asked.

"Since I was about ten," Luna answered with a smile, "She lived with us until my mother's accident. That's how she lost her vision. She had neglected he goggles and the light was so intense..."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

"For what?" Luna gave him a teary smile, "You saw her, she couldn't be happier."

"I guess, but I meant-"

"Bah, it's good for a heart to remember past loved ones."

"Yah, your right." Harry still felt disheartened.

"How are things with Ginny?" Harry still wasn't used to Luna's sudden change of tact.

"Good, she seems happy in her letters."

"That's good."

They made it to the Leaky Cauldron and took the floo to Mrs. Figg's house. Luna walked Harry back to his house and there they parted. Harry walked back into the house of his imprisonment and there he waited and worked two days until the day he'd get to see his closest friends again.


End file.
